Frozen
by TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: That he was a Frost Giant did not mean he was frozen straight through. Lust, jealousy, rage, agony, betrayal. Those were often the foremost within the depths of his mind. But the more time that he spends in her presence, the more the Trickster finds another emotion taking root. Loki Laufeyson x Kagome Higurashi. Probable two shot. THOR/AVENGERS X INUYASHA. RATING TO CHANGE.
1. LOKI X KAGOME 1

_First off Frozen has **nothing** to do with Guarded. As in what is mentioned here has **NOTHING** to do with the story. As in what is presented here **won't** necessarily be present in Guarded. Apply absolutely **NOTHING** to Guarded from Frozen. _

_I do hope that is clear enough. Frozen and Guarded are entirely unrelated to one another. _

_I am bored, as classes are slow, and so I decided to do a couple of stand alone snippets - much akin to Pure and Tainted. Frozen is based more off the Thor 2: Dark Water trailer than Thor or Avengers. _

_It will probably be a two shot. _

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

Despite herself Kagome Higurashi shivered slightly, fingers tugging at the heavy fur cloak that was wrapped around her frame, as the wind buffered against the high powers of the Asgardian palace. This wasn't the first time she had been here. Thor, the God of Thunder himself, had become insistent that she was supposed to visit Asgard as much was possible and this was something that the AllFather... Odin... had not protested for priestesses were an extremely rare find in this day and age when people rarely believed in the gods of old. That she was **_not_** one of their priestesses did not matter.

_Oh what I wouldn't give for some cocoa. _Realizing she'd even tolerate Tony's poor flirting, oh she would not deny that she did love the brunette - who couldn't love that boyish charm he had in spares - it wasn't the way he wanted for he was too flippant for a steady relationship and yet that they had remained close friends seemed to work even better, for said cup of hot cocoa Kagome shook her head. What she wanted more than anything was to be back on Midgard, Earth, but until Odin said she was free to go she had to stay. They were going to need her help.

After all, Kagome was special even before what had happened less than five years ago.

As it was, ever since Thor had sought a desperate means to keep her from dying, feeding her one of the Golden Apples of Idunn, after she had been fatally wounded in the war against the Chitauri the full potential of her powers had been returned to her. The Apple had restored the lost part of her soul which had died when Kikyo had perished, going to the depths of hell. She had become a proper priestess of Izanami-no-Mikoto, a role that had been held by her grandparent Midoriko herself. No longer was she half a woman that had held the position for years tormented by her inability to do the task that was set upon her and destroy the accursed Shikon no Tama that her processor had created. While through the consumption of the Apple itself, it meant that she was as nearly ageless as the Asgardians themselves and would die much more slowly than any mortal who had come before.

Still she was mortal, she was no goddess herself, but she held enough power of that deity within the coils of her living body to be respected amongst Thor's people.

_Which is why I am here, _Kagome shifted her weight slightly, _to assist the Gods against a new threat. The likes of which has not been seen in eons if one was to believe Odin._

Lips twisted into a frown. The AllFather, she had adopted the Asgardian term for the ancient weathered warrior for it seemed disrespectful not to, had been hiding something she knew. Instinct in a way warning her of this. She had voiced her concerns to Thor but the Thunderer had dismissed her worry, his thoughts on Jane Foster that he had brought to Asgard against the desires of his father... and on Loki. That was it, was she really unnerved by the AllFather's vague warning about what was coming or the fact that the Asgardians were desperate enough to actually allow the Trickster out of his cage.

As if summoned by her own thoughts a scent, the unmistakable tangy aroma from the depths of a forest, of pine wood that was made all the more sharper within the potency of fallen snow and briskly cold weather with a teasing aftertaste of smoldering embers from the remains of a fire, filled her nostrils. Every muscle tensed underneath Kagome's lightly hued skin but she refused to turn and greet whomever it was that was foolish enough to be venturing about at this hour. Besides herself that is. A vague part of her was immediately suspicious, wondering as to what _**He**_ was doing when almost everyone else would be deeper within the palace trying to enjoy the celebration and ignore the impending war that was bearing down on all the Realms. But even as the thought took form Kagome dismissed it from her mind, the male didn't seem to be much for social gatherings.

It was the Trickster whom broke the silence first, his voice soft. "And here I thought I'd be the only one outside rather than joining in the festivities."

"I choose to be outside," leaving the comment that here was probably more comfortable than indoors for him, Kagome Higurashi turned away from the starless heavens overhead and towards the interior of the palace itself. Towards the speaker himself.

Richly tinted azure blue, a blue which could only be found within that hour that marked dust and dawn, met and clashed with eyes the color of thick overgrown forests that were torn between shadows and sunlight in the contrast of dark and light greens. No one. No other being she had ever met had the fortune of possessing eyes like those that the being standing before her, more than a dozen or so steps from where she was situated, happened to be in possession of. The eyes were the windows of the soul was an old saying that she had heard countless times throughout her life and Loki's were exceptionally expressive. Thor had told her how the other's eyes would once glint with childish glee, a vibrant reflection of an animated personality and impious mirth that had been a source of much delight in Asgard as his ridiculous pranks eased even the most dismal of minds. And now, despite the maliciousness he had displayed through the passing years, he wasn't quite successful in disguising the haunted look in emerald tinted orbs.

This, that expressiveness that even the worst barb or sharpest tongue could not entirely disguise, was why Odin had appeared to have forgiven the wayward God. Oh he wasn't entirely in the AllFather's good graces but he certainly wasn't rotting in jail... probation was the closest human term. As it was, when she had first encountered Loki his eyes were not emerald green, they were a pale washed out sea-tinted blue; the same abnormal blue as the Tesseract and those individuals, such as Clint, which Loki had enslaved in his time on Earth. Only another God could bring a deity to their knees and underneath their thumb and this being Thanos... was one of the Titans that had given rise to the terrors of Greek legends... had forced Loki to bend his knee.

"What are you doing out here, Trickster?" Only a few years had passed since the incident in New York and where Thor was more forgiving, Kagome could not find herself to be so. This Asgardian's antics, his stupidity, had endangered someone that was rather important to her.

An almost hopeless shrug of shoulders engulfed in the confines of a bear-furred cloak. Without his horned helmet, a trademark of his more sinister persona and antics, Loki looked somehow small… though at 6'4'' to her 5'6'' stature, she was still dwarfed by him. "Can I not enjoy the weather even here?"

"Loki," The warning to her voice was a response to the almost teasing lit to his voice.

A huffing sigh was her response. "It is not like I am welcomed in the hall as of yet… or ever for that matter."

Ah. He never fit in amongst the others… regardless of whatever desires might have been levelled for acceptance, it would never come. Loki just didn't…

Breathe escaping in a soft sigh, Kagome turned again her attention wavering to the darkened heavens. "If you so desire it, you may stay then Loki."

"Thank you," that was genuine… relief… as the Trickster settled himself against the railing too. A mere arm's width away really, close enough to be touched if the desire was to strike.

She should, Kagome knew, tell him to put some distance between himself and her… but she didn't. He was the reason she had found herself spending more and more time in Asgard. Despite her misgivings of Thor trusting the green eyed male so readily, and of his lax punishment, Kagome would not deny that she wasn't curious about him... the Asgardian who didn't quite belong. He was definitely not as "evil" as the others had thought.

* * *

There set it up.

Again NOT related to Guarded.

**FACTS:** Kagome was very close to death in the battle against Loki's "soldiers" in New York however she was revived by Thor's desperate bid in feeding her a Golden Apple of Idunn - which gives the Asgardians their abnormally long life. This food also restored the lost part of her soul and gave her back the near entirety of her miko abilities. It also made Kagome a "full" miko and a proper miko of Izanami-no-Mikoto, a role that had been held by her grandparent Midoriko. It is indicated this allowed her to destroy the Shikon as had been her original task.

**FACT:** I realize it might be a bit confusing here:

_Only another God could bring a deity to their knees and underneath their thumb and this being Thanos... was one of the Titans that had given rise to the terrors of Greek legends... had forced Loki to bend his knee._

What Kagome means / implies by this is that Loki had been forced into servitude of Thanos when he invaded Earth [possibly to a degree brainwashed] going off the idea that Thanos is a god [a titan, one of the ancient gods that came before Zeus, etc. and which were quite rabid] and as such he had the ability / power / strength to force Loki - a god himself - into service.


	2. Chapter 2

_First off Frozen has **nothing** to do with Guarded. As in what is mentioned here has **NOTHING** to do with the story. As in what is presented here **won't** necessarily be present in Guarded. Apply absolutely **NOTHING** to Guarded from Frozen. _

_I do hope that is clear enough. Frozen and Guarded are entirely unrelated to one another. _

_I am bored, as classes are slow, and so I decided to do a couple of stand alone snippets - much akin to Pure and Tainted. Frozen is based more off the Thor 2: Dark Water trailer than Thor or Avengers. _

_It will probably be a two shot. _

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

The clang of metal against metal reverberated through the training arena accompanied by jeering and taunts as the two combatants circled one another. Once, twice, three times the sound breaks out. There's a flicker of movement... a figure in blue on black clothing striking with all the speed and deadly accuracy of a poised cobra... and then the circling began again. But this time it's slower, more cautious and wary of the other.

One was a tall muscular blonde, 6'4'' in height with laughing blue eyes that complimented the grin which was tugging at the swordsman's goateed face. He was dressed in green leather jerkin and armored breeches however neither piece of clothing happened to obstruct his movements, neither did the armoured boots which were caked from the muddy ground. He handled the long sword one handed and with causal ease that professed an extraordinary proficiency for the weapon and indeed Fandral the Dashing happened to be one of the best swordsmen within the entire of Asgard.

The other was a woman, small in relation to Asgardian standards... seeing as the average woman in their ranks did top 6 feet in height... and possessed a litheness to her structure that made it look as if a strong breeze would be more than capable of lifting her 5'6'' frame into the air as if she was nothing. Hair the color of midnight shadows had been pulled back into a high ponytail, revealing slim but muscular shoulders and the fact that her features were softer and more rounded than Asgardians. But the eyes were the most distinctive. Of a sharp piercing blue, the color of the finest lapis lazuli, they did not leave their opponent as she balanced the smaller slender blade with ease, one eyebrow raised in a silent question as Fandral stopped.

"Thor," it's Fandral that breaks the tense silence between the pair though he doesn't turn his head. Instinct and training keeping him from turning his back on an opponent. "First blood right?"

"To first blood, yes."

From the sidelines, arms folded across a broad chest, the larger 6'6'' frame of Thor Odinson could be seen amongst his fellow Asgardians. He had stripped off his traditional armor, for the heat of summer was entirely upon Asgard, and had been cheering alongside the other members of the Warriors Three. She registers another being there too, dark haired and lanky built, but he is sitting rather than standing and looking in the other direction entirely as if he would rather be anywhere than near the training grounds. The probation has yet to be lifted, though he did help against the "Dark Elves" as they called themselves, and as such by majority he has to be in his brother's company regardless if he happens to like it or not. As it were this sport of fighting to first blood allowed for people to both replace and perfect their skills against equally skilled opponents without serious harm.

Grin widening the blonde swordsman raised his right hand which clutched the long-sword. The leather wrap has been cut clean down the middle and the loose fabric falls to the ground, revealing the shallow wound that has already begun to bleed at the movement. "Then victory goes to my lovely opponent."

Embarrassed, she had Sesshomaru to thank for teaching her how to use a blade and which had been perfected over the years she had had to fight with her miko abilities so diminished, Kagome dipped her head. "It was just a lucky blow readily."

Indeed Fandral is a phenomenal swordsman, better even than the dai-youkai that had taught her all those years ago. She is pretty certain that the only reason why she succeeded in landing a blow on him was because of the fact that he was not used to fighting someone noticeably smaller and had overextended himself during one of his strikes. She had countered and it was just luck that the blade had bitten into his skin instead of going wide when she had had to duck underneath his own counter. The blood is pounding in her veins, filling her eardrums, and there's a giddy sort of excitement racing throughout her body that she hasn't felt in a long time. She was quite literally running on an adrenaline high right now.

"Lucky or not," Thor's voice is overly loud in the hushed silence, "this is worth celebration. Come Fandral. Kagome?"

* * *

**TIME SKIP - few hours later**

"Are you sure you won't stay, Kagome?" The voice is just shy of a bellow.

_Yes stay while my friend makes a fool of himself and some scantily clad woman tries to grope me, my idea of the good time._ Shaking her head, she had enjoyed the meal before the "entertainment" had arrived, Kagome Higurashi paused for a moment to consider Thor Odinson as he lounged across the bench. He was half way into drunken stupor and had yet to slow down in drinking ale.

"I can not Thor." There's a soft groan that could have been a protest or maybe the booze is coming back to get him. On the other side of the blonde, the sullenly quiet Loki gives his foster brother a glance that is somewhere between mortification and annoyance. "I plan to be back in Midgard by the afternoon tomorrow."

She has his attention and that of the others at the massive table for it is Sif that responds. "Really, Lady Kagome, so soon?"

"She has..." The blonde glances at her, confusion flickering across his face as he struggles with the rest of the sentence. But Kagome can't get angry, he looks so hopeless drunk that one would not think this the same fearsome Thunderer. What would Jane... who was already back on Earth... think if she saw him like this.

Feeling sorry for the blonde, Kagome interrupted. "I have obligations that need to be taken care of."

"You're a priestess," her eyes flicker to Fandral, he isn't as drunk as the other blonde thankfully, "should your obligations not be for Asgard?"

Kagome shook her head. Fandral is known as the Dashing for a reason, he really is a lady's man. He is a widower as it were and she had had to fend off a few of his more direct... flirts... over the last six months that she has spent in Asgard helping them prepare for war and then fighting the Dark Elves. "I call my deity Izanami-no-Mikoto, Thor informed me that that is Gaea to you Asgardians. Regardless of the name, she is the elder goddess of Midgard and that is where I belong."

She watches as the Warriors Three and Sif take in this information. Only Thor, and Loki the devious bastard, know this. She had crept who she was the priestess of quiet, hidden even from the AllFather himself, because she was fearful of how the Asgardians would take to such knowledge. Gaea is a powerful elder goddess and not only is she the mother, creator of life, but she is the one that bestows magic upon those that would call upon her. There was always the possibility if such knowledge become spread through Asgard she would never be capable of going home... as generous as Odin maybe his own sons speak against how the man covets power, something that apparently rubbed off on his adoptive son.

"Then," the tankard hits the table with a crash that sends foamy ale splattering across the wood. _Drunk messy Thor, **lovely.**_ She actually feels sorry for Loki to be situated so close to the blonde. "That is all the more reason to stay here and celebrate our victory over Malekith the Accursed and his followers."

"Thor." All Kagome wants to do is crawl into bed, hope that the Asgardian ale works like Midgard beer and that she'll be sober by morning. Her priestess abilities usually worked for the after morning hangover on Earth as it were.

She might as well try talking to the wall as raising, one hand on the table to keep himself balanced, the blonde bellowed for the server. "**_MORE ALE._**"

_You block headed oaf_, and he wondered why she had slapped him with a bit of her miko powers... giving him a sting that had shocked him... when he had tried to kiss her on Midgard after Loki's capture years ago. Since Inuyasha Kagome would rather die than associate with someone that bossed her around. She didn't want to be pampered either. She wanted to be treated as an equal. One reason why she favored Magneto so. "**_Thor!_**"

Her shout serves in drawing the attention of the neighboring tables until Volstagg indicated that they were to mind their own business. But she had the Thunderer's attention for he is starring at her, not blinking, and leaning so heavily to the right she can see him falling off the bench and cracking his head. "No need to shout priestess. The ale **_is_ **coming."

"Thor," that is Sif. The Warrior Maiden is looking a little put out by his display even. "Maybe it is best."

"Rubbish," with considerable effort the blonde straightened himself, "if you are wanting a seat Kagome, sit beside Loki. Maybe that will loosen his tongue seeing as he would not quit talking of you after the battle with the Dark Elves."

_**What! **_The comment is so out of the blue... and so long winded that Kagome can't help but wonder if he is really drunk or just screwing with her. Either way, azure eyes flicker to the Trickster. He looks as if he wished the floor would swallow the Thunderer whole, if anyone could catch fire from looks alone Thor would be the first.

Softly accented, its more cultured than the rough baritone of Thor, the green eyed god was surprisingly calm. From the time she has been in Asgard, what Frigga had told her of the brothers, Kagome has learnt that a calm Loki is a dangerous Loki. That Loki's stunt in New York is dubbed a "temper tantrum" by the Asgardians is proof of this. "I believe, **_brother_**, that the priestess would rather find her bed than entertain your foolishness anymore."

"Nah brother," where Loki almost spat the word there's nothing but causal affection in Thor's voice, "you are mistaken."

_The Fates are laughing at me, I know it._

Groaning, sorely tempted to throw a temper tantrum of her own seeing as the Warriors Three were more or less just letting their prince do as he wanted and run roughshod, Kagome considered the only empty seat at the table. As Thor had said, it was situated beside Loki for in some god forsaken way Thor had drunkenly wriggled his ass over so he was sitting in her initial spot. The only thing that gave her a confidence boost was that the Trickster had yet to look at her, he had been ignoring everyone pretty much through the celebration anyways, since Thor's comment.

"Alright," a grin stretched the blonde's features and she was pretty damn certain he was toying with her, "one more hour and then I am retiring for bed."

* * *

**SHORT, yes,**

**SEX next chapter.**


	3. MOVING NOTICE

This account seems to have a glitched / hacked / compromised.

Outside of having stories disappear when they are supposed to be posted, at least half dozen stories have not appeared in the generalized search engine.

**As such I am moving to the account HuntedThisNight which is linked on my profile.**

If you wish to follow, link to that account. I will be moving everything - including this story - there shortly. I don't want to come back one day and find everything gone from this account because it glitched entirely.


End file.
